Alas rotas
by Makie Karin
Summary: Ella solo deseaba volar... / Este conjunto de drabbles es por "el mes de apreciación Noviembre-2015 Lenalee Lee" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

Personaje principal: Lenalee Lee.

Estación: Primavera.

Hola, bueno sí, otro drabble, pero la verdad es que últimamente la inspiración no toca mi puerta y solo me permite hacer drabbles, aja, no me culpen, es de la inspiración, saben que es una maldita, pero bueno, sin más espero que les guste y antes que se me olvide… **Este conjunto de drabbles pertenece al "mes de apreciación Lenalee Lee del mes de Noviembre-2015" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".** Si alguien está interesado, pase por el foro, que estos drabbles son divertidos de hacer.

Palabras: 296 y si contamos con la frase 309. Según Word.

* * *

Alas rotas.

* * *

Creo que sí mirásemos siempre al cielo acabaríamos por tener alas

Gustave Flaubert

* * *

La china adoraba los pájaros y como cualquier niño… ella deseaba volar, sí, así, por los aires, probar aquellas nubes que sospechaba que eran de algodón de azúcar y estar en el espacio azul, parecía una idea fantástica, tanto así que no podía evitar soñar con aquello y contar el sueño a aquellas personas mayores. Hasta la misma idea de volar hasta donde se encontraba el tan amado Dios, era bellísima.

Por eso y mucho más, ella deseaba volar.

Lenalee veía el cielo para desear en silencio aquel deseo, que cada vez que crecía desaparecía un poco más, ya que, era imposible que ella volara, nadie podía volar y era risible que ella, justo ella, pudiera volar. Komui, su hermano que apenas lo veía, siempre le decía: "Si rezas a Dios, tal vez te lo cumpla", pero una vez que ella rezaba y no pasaba nada, su fuerte hermano la cargaba y le decía: "¿Ves mi Lenalee? Estás volando", pero ella no estaba conforme con eso y le respondía molesta: "Eso no es volar Nii-san, yo quiero volar de verdad"

Y justo ese día, con el olor a flores y los pájaros cantando, anunciando así la llegada de la estación del amor… la primavera, sí, ese mismo día ella se enamoró del cielo otra vez, le encanto poder intentar tocar las nubes con los dedos y parecer la reina del mundo, ella estuvo tan feliz que lloró, ya que Dios le dio lo que tanto pedía.

.

Entonces ella despertó y se dio cuenta que aun los pájaros cantaban, que aún era la estación favorita de ella, pero también se dio cuenta que ya no había ni mamá, ni papá, ni hermano, solo ella, la inocencia, los sacerdotes, ah y claro, la bella primavera reluciendo afuera.

* * *

Bien, Lenalee, estos drabbles van a tener continuidad, o sea que van a tener relación.

Bueno… como verán el drabble, la familia de Lenalee era muy creyente a la religión cristiana, por es Komui le consejo que le vaya a rezar una cosa así.

Cuando Lena "volvió a enamorarse del cielo", era porque había conseguido la inocencia y con ella voló un rato, así que ella estuvo feliz por cumplir al fin su sueño.

En la última parte, Lenalee ya está en la Orden, está encerrada en la Orden, por eso la bella primavera estaba reluciendo afuera.

Si hay alguna duda acerca de este drabble me lo explican, sin más yo me despido y me voy a dormir, ya que por donde yo vivo son las 12:00, no podía dormir sin acabar esto XD.

Hasta el otro drabble.


	2. felicidad

Rated: K+.

Palabras: 399 y si contamos la frase, 420 según Word.

* * *

 ** _Felicidad_**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué se hace falta para ser feliz?, un poco de cielo azul, un vientecillo tibio, la paz del espíritu._**

 ** _André Maurois._**

* * *

– Oh linda no temas –susurró– este lugar no es tan malo… solo debes hacer lo que los mayores te digan.

Ella solo asintió un poco, mientras que sentía temblar algo. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos por tantos llantos, pero aun así vio a aquella persona con la gran barba blanca, él parecía bueno y ella solo sonrió un poco al pensar que todo esto no era tan oscuro.

– Así me gusta pequeña, te ves mejor cuando sonríes y no cuando lloras.

– Em… disculpe… ¿Dónde estoy?

– En la Orden Oscura Europea, yo soy Kevin Yegar, ¿Y tú nombre?

– Le –tembló sus labios–…nale Lee.

– ¿Eres nueva?, no te preocupes, aquí hay otro niño de tu edad, ¿Ves aquel niño de ahí? –señalo– él igual llego hace poco, así que… ve a hablar con él.

La chica, que no se había movido de la esquina de un lugar que llamaban "cafetería", al fin se paró y aun nerviosa, asustada y desconfiada, camino con paso lento para ir con aquel niño que comía alguna comida con tranquilidad. De en vez en vez, la chica se daba la vuelta para ver aquel hombre con la mirada amable que le alentaba a seguir.

Al final llegó donde el niño.

– Am… Hola, yo me llamo Lenalee Lee… ¿Y tú eres…?

– Que te importa –musito el niño sin siquiera verla–.

Ella fácilmente hubiera podido hacer que toda la timidez e incomodidad que sentí en ese momento se apoderara de ella, pero, esa vez solo infló las mejillas y le dijo:

– No seas así –le vio sería– ahora dime.

– No –al fin volteo a verla y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos azules que tenía el niño y los rasgos asiáticos del mismo– Vete.

– No me voy a ir.

– Eres molestosa.

– Y tú un maleducado, yo te dije mi nombre, así que debes hacer lo mismo.

– Yo nunca te pedí el tuyo.

Ella resopló y puedo notar que por un breve momento se olvidó del lugar extraño, de las personas malas… estuvo bien y por un momento se sintió bien, ella sonrió por lo bajo. Ella solo deseaba ser feliz… entonces recordó aquel sueño que le iba a "traer felicidad", ese de volar. Ahora que lo pensaba… ya no había visto el cielo en un buen tiempo, o el aire tibio de la temporada… o… en realidad ya no salía nunca y…

– Kanda Yu.

* * *

Bien, esto viene más con la frase del principio, ya que en la frase se dice que solo se necesitan las cosas básicas para ser feliz, sin embargo ella ya no era feliz con todo lo que paso, ya que no había todo lo necesario que se tenía antes.

Em... esto es un dato curioso, ya que yo comencé escribiendo con K+ y la mayoría de mis historias son de esa rated, sin embargo... no sé si lo hice bien con este drabble, estoy algo mal.

Sin más quiero anunciar que una vez que acabe este reto y otro más que hay, voy a dejar de poner historias por un tiempo, puesto que mis estudios me comen la vida XD. Así que estos drabbles y una mini historia más y desaparezco.

Espero que les guste este drabble que la verdad no se como quedo. Sin más, hasta el próximo drabble.


	3. libertad

Género: hurt/confort

Palabras: 435 y si contamos la frase, 446 según Word.

* * *

Libertad.

* * *

La angustia es el vértigo de la libertad

Soren Aabye Kierkegaard

* * *

 _Una vez, cuando ella aún era feliz, protegida por su gran hermano, escuchó que alguien dijo "volar es libertad" y ella, al escucharlo solo sonrió y miro el cielo. "Quiero ser libre" esa vez pronunció mientras que apuntaba el cielo con su dedo índice, su hermano al verla así, solo pareció feliz y le dijo "pero ya eres libre"_

Y aunque logró hablar con aquel niño, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado –que era… algo bueno– aun no le gustaba ese lugar, bien, estar ahí se volvió soportable (?), pero no podía llegar a llamar confortable o mucho menos agradable. Los lugares lúgubres, las personas extrañas, los constantes entrenamientos –que llegaban a parecer torturas– para controlar a lo que ella, ahora, odiaba. Ella solo pudo llorar, mientras que veía aquellas "botas oscuras" que la hicieron volar y tocar el cielo, para que más tarde, cayera al piso y vea la cruel realidad.

Decir que ella quería escapar, no era mentira, ella lo intentaba muy seguido, algunas veces lo lograba y cuando parecía que podía tocar la libertad con la punta de sus dedos, veían otra vez aquellas personas con capuchas negras y la inmovilizaban; luego venía ese hombre rubio, con aquella mirada fría. "¿De nuevo Lenalee?", esas palabras fría no la dejaban dormir.

Lo único que parecía que podía hacer era dormir, comer, llorar y con eso, parecía que no sufría tanto… o eso era a los ojos de la Orden. Aquel chico, Kanda Yu, a pesar que no le hablaba casi nada, al menos la escuchaba y… solo eso, era un apoyo con todo este mundo que se parecía derrumbar. Y ese tipo que conoció e hizo que hable con el japonés, no lo volvió a ver.

La vez que ella quiso escapar, la vez 20 tal vez, los de la Orden parecían hartos de todo lo que ella hacía, con esta rutina que parecía nunca acabar, por lo cual, al despertar, se encontró con que ella estaba amarada en una cama, para que no intente volver a escapar o darle una lección por el intento de hacerlo, la verdad es que no sabía porque razón lo hicieron. Ella lloró, mientras que solo pedía a gritos a su hermano, solo quería verlo una vez más, antes que ella muriera en este lugar de oscuridad.

Al quedarse dormida, vio a su hermano, sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla, "estoy en casa" dijo su hermano, ella pensó que era un sueño y después de llorar, y alegrarse, se dio cuenta que al fin, este era la realidad. Solo pudo sonreír como en el antaño.

* * *

Bien… quiero ocultarme, ya que desaparecí por un buen tiempo… pero antes de dar explicaciones acerca de mi desaparecida –que la voy a dar en el siguiente drabble– voy con una aclaración de esta parte.

No hay muchas cosas que explicar, solo que ese sujeto "rubio" es Leverrier, solo que Lenalee no sabe quién es ese tipo, solo sabe que es rubio y… em… eso.

Vamos con el siguiente drabble.


	4. Dios

Emoción: Rebeldía.

Palabras: 324, con frase 341

* * *

 ** _Dios._**

* * *

 _Un verdadero espíritu de rebeldía es aquel que busca la felicidad en esta vida._

 _ **Henrik Johan Ibsen**_

* * *

Ella sonrió frente al espejo, viendo que su sonrisa estuviera bien y luego, salió de su cuarto, con paso normal sonriendo a cada persona que pasaba frente a ella, con su rutina de siempre, que era ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Ella se alegró al ver a Allen sentado en una mesa con su cantidad inhumanamente imposible de comer.

– Hola Allen-kun –ella saludo.

– Hola Lenalee… em… quería preguntarle algo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué significa aquella frase que está en la pared?

Sus ojos violetas se posaron en aquella cosa que señalaba el albino y ahí, se encontró con la simple frase de "respeta a la autoridad suprema", ella solo hizo un leve puño e intento hacer que su molestia al ver la frase, no se hiciera muy presente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –su sonrisa cambio–

– Bueno… la verdad, ¿Quién es la autoridad suprema de la Orden?

– Es… –no le agradaba hablar de ese tema– bueno, ya sabes Allen, Dios, aquel ser que estaba arriba, supongo.

– Oh… ya veo, pensaba que era… una persona.

Allen rió y ella intento hacerlo.

 _Dios…_

Ella odiaba aquel ser que todos adoraban. Por la culpa de Dios, ella tuvo alas, pero no le dieron la libertad que tanto decían que había, sino fue al revés, le quietaron esta misma con el solo propósito de ser un arma para la guerra, su guerra. Ella deseaba romperse aquella "alas" y volver al pasado, para decirle a su hermano que le encantaba su antigua forma de volar.

Y ese cuatro en la pared, solo le hacía recuerdo lo que varias veces le decían que crea, lo que sus padres y, hermano le decían que debía amar y respetar, Dios. Pero ella ya no podía, no importaba que le dijeran que lo ame, eso era una cosa imposible.

.

– Lenalee, parece que amaneciste bien hoy –sonrió Lavi, sacándola de su pensamiento– Parecer estar muy feliz hoy.

– Oh, Lavi hola.

Ella solo sonrió.

* * *

Em… fin, la verdad este y el otro, no sé si me quedaron muy bien, ya que lo ice recién hoy… bueno, antes de nada… creo que no hay más osas que explicar, excepto que con la "antigua forma de volar" se refiere a que lo que antes Komui la cargaba en sus hombros y le decía "ves mi Lenalee, ya estas volando" lo que se dice en el primer drabble.

Supongo que esto cuenta como rebeldía, ya que la rebeldía es rebelarse hacía una autoridad, Lenalee se rebela contra la autoridad suprema de la iglesia… así que… creo que cuenta.

Sin más, mi desaparición se debió a mis estudios, una gran depresión y la puta inspiración que no aparecía, la verdad es que las dos otras escusas –hay que aceptarlo, son escusas– son cosas que me pasan… pero aún puedo escribir, es más, la depre me inspira demasiado XD, solo que esta vez la desgra me dejo y no pude escribir nada de nada.

Sin más, dejó aquí mi reto por finalizado, ¡Al fin!

Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya salido de ninguna norma, sin más, yo me despido.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
